Hollywood Whore
by PillsAndPearls
Summary: What if Reid had called Lila that night? Lemon


****

I do not own Criminal Minds, or any of the characters in it. Set just at the end of "Somebody's Watching" (1x18).

Spencer shrugged on his coat and left the office to get his train home. As he walked, Morgan's words span around in his head, mingled with thoughts of Lila. He dug his hands deep into his pockets and sighed, flopping down onto a bench at the train station. He'd go home, take a shower, put the leftovers of last nights lasagna in the microwave, finish off his assignment... And then something jerked inside him. What if he didn't go home tonight and do his usual hubbub routine? What if he, Spencer Reid, did something spontaneous, for the first time?

Excitedly he dug around in his pockets and produced his cellphone. He scrolled through his contacts list and felt a jolt; Lila's number was still there. The train was due any minute, if she didn't answer, he'd have to wait another hour for the next one...

He saw Morgan's disapproving face in his mind, and stopped himself from putting his phone away. Clearing his throat, he pressed the 'call' button.

"Spencer?" Lila answered almost straight away.

"Um, hey. You're not... you're not in the middle of anything, are you?" Spencer asked awkwardly.

"Oh no, I'm just getting ready for bed. It was a long interview" Lila said.

"Well if that's the case, I'll let you get to bed" Spencer said, his shoulders sagging.

Lila laughed, "What did you want Spencer?" She said.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out to eat or anything" He looked at his watch, "But obviously its a little late" He bit his lip, feeling stupid.

"You could always come over here. I'm really lonely" Lila suggested.

"R-really?" Spencer loosed his collar, "Then, uh, I'll be there. Bye" He quickly snapped his phone shut and jumped up. Slinging his satchel over his shoulder, he dashed off in pursuit of Lila's house.

---

Lila opened the door, and smiled. She wore a pink silk dressing gown and her hair flowed over her shoulders, freshly washed and smelling strongly of some fruity shampoo. Spencer stared at her, and she slowly raised a hand and ran it from his hair down to his jaw. "Come in" She said finally.

Spencer stumbled through and she closed the door. "H-how was the interview?" He inquired.

"Quite boring, actually. It _was _a little upsetting though" Lila replied.

"I'm sorry" Spencer said, slipping his hands into his pockets again.

"I'm just glad you were there to save me. I've never seen such bravery" Lila turned around to go into the kitchen, and Spencer felt his face grow hot. "Tea?" Lila offered.

"Thanks" Spencer sat down on the couch, trying to think of something witty to say. Why was he always such an idiot? He craned his head around the doorway, wandering if Lila would notice if he quickly called Morgan. But before he could deliberate, she arrived back with two cups of tea.

"How was the rest of your day?" Lila asked, taking a sip of her tea.

Spencer took a large gulp of his own, "It was, uh-" Before he could finish, Lila reached over and took the mug from his hands.

She put it onto the table and put her hands on Spencer's shoulders, slowly pushing him downwards. She pushed his hair back off his face and placed her lips onto his. Spencer wound his arms around her waist and held her closer. Lila's mouth moved to his ear, "You've grown in confidence since last time" She whispered.

"I'm taking risks, like you said" Spencer mumbled against her cheek, his fingers moving through her hair.

"I'm glad. You're such a good kisser" Lila wrapped her legs around Spencer's waist and pusher her lips against his again.

Spencer clutched her back and carefully stood up. She moved her lips to his neck, nuzzling under his jaw. He didn't even know where the bedroom was, but somehow the first door he carried her through happened to be it. Lila stared into his eyes as he lowered her down onto the bed. Spencer climbed onto her, "I couldn't stop thinking about you, you know" He said.

"Me neither. I was thankful that they didn't bring you up in the interview" Lila replied, staring to pull Spencer's tie over his head.

"Why?" Spencer asked, confused.

"I would have giggled like a school girl" Lila laughed softly, and removed the vest and shirt at the same time. She ran her fingers down Spencer's bare chest, "You aren't a virgin, are you? I thought you was" She laughed again.

Spencer laughed too, "I guess I do come across as one, don't I?" He tugged Lila's dressing down down to her hips and threw it to the floor. She wore a matching black lace underwear set, decorated with pink roses and delicate trails of ribbon.

"Tell me about her" Lila demanded.

"Her name was Amy Tointon, and we were at college together. It was the night before graduation. We never saw each other again" Spencer explained, pushing off his shoes, "Not that I care" He added, just in case Lila got the wrong idea that he was lusting after Amy still.

"She must have been crazy, giving up a guy like you" Lila unhooked her bra herself.

Spencer's mouth opened to a small O, and he lowered himself, his lips softly kissing her neck and gradually moving down to her abdomen. Lila sighed in contentment as Spencer caressed her hips. She pulled his face back to hers and flipped herself so that she was now on top. Spencer closed his eyes as she placed herself on him, and slowly moved herself up and down, her hands pushing into his chest. Spencer groaned and ran his hands over her skin, cupping her thighs as she grinded slow yet powerfully on him. Lila let out a soft squeal and stopped, falling down and holding his face in her hands. Spencer wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her ear.

"You're not like other guys, Spencer" She ran a finger across his collar bone, "You're so beautiful" She said softly.

"Nobody's ever told me that before" Spencer confessed.

"They should do" Lila playfully tapped his nose, "You need somebody who will make you happy" She declared.

"You make me happy" Spencer said.

"But do you need me?" Lila kissed his cheek and got up, picking her gown from the floor and throwing it over herself.

She moved over to the dressing table, Spencer marvelling at her body. Lila opened a draw and took out a cigarette, then a lighter. She lit it and took a puff, sitting back onto the bed and crawling over to Spencer. She offered him the cigarette and he took it, holding it between his fingers and taking a drag. He had only smoked a few times before, and he held his breath as he struggled not to cough. It was never a thing he had enjoyed doing.

"This is nothing, right? I mean, I'm going to get up, get dressed, and leave. I'll see you on TV next week, and I'll replay this in my mind, and thats it" Spencer said.

"Sure" Lila sighed and let out a loop of smoke.

"You don't sound like you want that to happen" Spencer probed.

"I don't. I'd love for you to stay the night. And the night after that, and the night after that... You get the picture. But we'd never last. Both of our jobs are too demanding, and you'd fall under the media spot light too" Lila shrugged, "I suppose this doesn't have to be the end though. We can still see each other every now and again. They'll be more nights..." Lila ran her hand down Spencer's inner thigh and he trembled.

"I suppose so" He said, his voice high.

"I think a showers in order..." Lila raised an eyebrow.

"Alright. I'll wait here" Spencer smiled.

Lila rolled her eyes. He may have been a genius, and an amazing lover, but Spencer Reid definitely did not get hints.

"Hey!" He yelled, for Lila had grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bed.

"So what soap do you use?" She asked as she dragged him out of the room.

"W-well, uh..."

* * *

**This is my very first, ahem, lemon. Please review :)**


End file.
